


4am

by nakadoo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, Shizuo is drunk as heckies, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo wakes Izaya up at four in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr
> 
> okcupidescapades:  
> one time when i was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, i kissed his neck and mumbled “i could beat the shit out of you” in his ear.
> 
> he said “i know”

It was rare to ever find Shizuo in this state. In fact, the more Izaya thought about it, he realized that this is the first time he's actually ever seen Shizuo more than a little tipsy.

He was drunk, incredibly so.

Shizuo staggered at the door, waiting patiently like a vampire to be invited in. He reeked of alcohol and his hair was more disheveled as compared to how it usually was. His eyes were a little glassy and held a far off gaze as a confused little smile crept it's way onto his face. "Hey, 'zaya," he greeted with a slur in his voice and a wobble to his knees.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya stated calmly, fighting off the temptation to pinch his nose as the smell of alcohol wafted around him. He decided that Shizuo probably wouldn't care if he thought he smelled awful and pinched his nose anyway as he made a particularly disgusted face. "You smell gross." He reeked of cheap alcohol, cigarette smoke, and other various smells that Izaya didn't want to figure out.

"Sorry," the blond replied, still swaying on his feet. He braced his arm against the door frame to steady himself, still waiting for Izaya to invite him in. It wouldn't be polite of him to barge in, he thought, completely forgetting the fact that it was four in the morning and he probably disrupted Izaya's beauty sleep.

The informant sighed heavily with a exasperated shake of his head before stepping aside to make room for his boyfriend. "C'mon, get in. I'll run a bath for you."

Shizuo perked up immediately, both at the fact that he had finally been invited in and because Izaya has never, ever, in their entire relationship, prepared the bath for him. It was such a small thing to be excited and happy about, but he was drunk beyond belief (at least by his and Izaya's standards probably) and Izaya rarely ever did anything for him without him asking first.

"Thanks," he said with a wide grin, shaking his ankles one at a time to wiggle his shoes off.

"Do it properly," Izaya huffed, closing the door behind him before placing his hand against the small of Shizuo's back, urging him to crouch down to take his shoes off instead of doing an awkward little ankle shaking dance in the entry way for who knows how long. When Shizuo grabbed his arm for support, Izaya wobbled along with him, nearly falling face first into the floor if he hadn't caught himself.

Finally free of the constraint called shoes, Shizuo stumbled into the small apartment that Izaya rented out for the days he spent in Ikebukuro instead of Shinjuku. It was one of several apartments that Shizuo knew of, and it had to be a coincidence or a miracle that the first apartment he visited was the one Izaya was currently in. Or maybe his internally built Izaya detector was really that good. In any case, he didn't think much of it as he walked into the bedroom, straight to the closet to find clothes that he could change into. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that Izaya had left his side to get the water ready for him, and he was already halfway naked when Izaya came back to fetch him.

"Shizu-chan! Don't go to sleep yet," Izaya instructed, grabbing Shizuo by the wrist to pull him towards the bathroom.

Izaya, initially, was annoyed with the fact that Shizuo had disturbed him; he had had an incredibly busy week because of his last client and just finished business with them several hours before his boyfriend arrived. But the feeling of irritation slowly died down due to his fatigued state and the fact that Shizuo was incredibly useless (and cute) without him at the moment only served to motivate him to take care of the brute.

He ushered Shizuo out of his clothes and into the tub as he poured some shampoo into the palm of his hand. He lathered the sweet smelling shampoo in his hands before getting to work at washing Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo practically purred and melted against the tub, exceedingly satisfied with the care and attention that was being given to him. The water was perfect and Izaya's fingers rubbing against his scalp only helped in making him sleepier than he already was. But he didn't think that it would be fair if he were to fall asleep before Izaya did (and he did take into consideration that Izaya would have a hard time carrying him out of the tub if he fell asleep) so he tried his best to fight off the sandman to stay awake just a little bit longer. "It smells like you," he mumbled as he leaned against Izaya's touch.

"Excuse me?" Izaya questioned, leaning a bit to his side to take a look at Shizuo's face. 

His eyes were gently shut and his body was relaxed as he reached out to grab Izaya's wrist. He brought his hand down in front of his face, sniffing at the bubbles that gathered at his fingertips. "This," he explained rather smartly. "It's nice. I smell like you now," he added and smiled again like it was an extremely good thing.

"Oh," Izaya replied just as smartly, pulling his hand back to reach for the removable shower head to rinse out Shizuo's hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

After the bath, which was oddly relaxing for both of them, Shizuo got into bed as Izaya fetched him a bottle of water and a few advils in case he got a hangover the next day. He smiled up at Izaya as the other got ready to get back into bed. "Love you," he mumbled, kicking his legs slightly like an embarrassed child as he averted his gaze. "Hurry up already," he then whined, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Izaya's body as a means of thanks.

Izaya rolled his eyes and finally got in bed with Shizuo, clicking the lights shut before settling in. As expected, Shizuo's arms wound around his waist and pulled him close. He allowed it since it was cold anyway, and Shizuo was cuddly as hell. "You're lucky I'm free tomorrow," he told Shizuo tiredly. "I would have kicked you out otherwise."

"You wouldn't" Shizuo replied, burying his nose against the crown of Izaya's head. "You also love me."

"Are you sure?" Izaya scoffed, turning in bed so that he was facing Shizuo now.

"Mmm, yeah," Shizuo replied confidently, leaning down slightly to press a kiss against Izaya's neck. "I'd beat the shit out of you if you kicked me out."

Izaya chuckled. "I know."

They slept long into the afternoon, and early into the night.


End file.
